Sur un banc du parc
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Harry surprend Snape dans le parc, la nuit... Il essaye de lui faire la conversation, il trouvera un acolyte parfait.


Oh mais regardez ce que j'ai ENCORE trouvé sur mon forum... Une autre fic classée NC-17 y'a un bail de ça, je la crois plutôt PG-13 mais bon... Je l'adore cette fic, je ne la retouche même pas! Enjoy :D

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

_**Sur un banc du parc**_

Par Snapeslove

Vieille fic, mais elle n'était pas ici!!! Je regarde si j'en ai d'autres lol!!

Sur un banc du parc

J'arrive près du lac, tout près d'un banc bien ordinaire… Je vois une tête dépasser et des nuages se former régulièrement autour de cette tête. Quelqu'un fume.. C'est évident. Je sais que Seamus vient ici pour fumer en cachette, alors sans être nerveux je m'approche tout doucement sans faire de bruit et une fois derrière lui, je lui met mes mains sur ses yeux…

« Devines qui c'est et tu gagnes! Que je lui dit tout sourire.

« Potter…

Tout d'un coup j'ai comme un mauvais frisson qui me parcours la colonne vertébrale… Mes mains se glacent et mes yeux s'agrandissent… Doucement, je retire mes mains et découvre la triste, mais ô combien réelle vérité.

Snape.

« Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il est assez tôt, mais dites-moi… Que faites-vous ici… Seul? Me demande-t-il.

Je vais lui répondre quoi?

« Je passais, j'ai cru reconnaître un ami…

« Qui fume? Vous m'avez là de bien mauvaises fréquentations… Qu'il me répond sans prendre une seconde pour songer, il est rapide.

« Et bien, figurez-vous donc que personne n'est parfait.

Oh je sens que je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça…

« Moi le premier.

Hein?

« Si vous le dites. Que je lui dit.

Il est toujours assit devant moi, il fixe le lac… Et moi, je reste derrière comme un imbécile, pour une fois que j'ai la chance de l'entendre dire des choses autre que '20 points en moins pour Gryffindor!'… Je vais en profiter…

Je viens m'assoir juste à côté de lui et je fixe aussi le large sans intention de converser.

« Je n'ai pas mentionné vouloir de la compagnie, encore moins la vôtre. Qu'il murmure entre ses dents avant de prendre une autre bouffée de son cigare.

« Vous n'avez pas non plus mentionné vouloir être seul.

« Malin. Qu'il me dit en souriant du coin de la bouche.

Je sais que je devrais me la fermer, mais…

« Vous vous cachez pour assouvir votre besoin de fumer?

« Je n'ai pas à me cacher. Je voulais la paix.

« La vie n'est pas facile hein?

Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là? C'est n'importe quoi! Merde!

« En tout cas, la mienne l'est plus que la vôtre.

Ah ça c'est vilain! Au moins il me parle… Pourquoi je suis là au fait?

« Si vous étiez dans ma tête, vous ne diriez pas de méchancetés comme ça.

« Mais je suis souvent dans votre tête, je sais de quoi je parle. Qu'il me répond du tac o tac.

Ce type a un self-control incroyable.

« Vous venez souvent ici?

« Classique. Qu'il me dit.

Je suis pas certain de comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Que je lui demande.

« Vous avez une approche bien trop classique, voilà tout.

Mais de quoi il cause lui!

« Ok, allons-y différemment si vous y tenez… C'est comme ça que vous occupez vos temps libres, en venant réfléchir ici?

« Pourquoi demander au juste? Qu'il me demande.

Merde, je sais pas moi! J'ai dit ça pour faire la conversation… Pourquoi je lui fait la conversation au juste?

« Vous savez, Potter… Je m'attendais à ce que cela se passe de cette manière…

Quelqu'un va me dire OÙ il veut en venir!

« Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, vous devez trop fumer. Que je lui dit sans réfléchir.

« Contrairement à vous, la fumée de cigare ne m'affecte pas…

Je débloque ou il est en train de me dire que je lui fais de l'effet!

« Je vous énerve à ce point? Que je demande, tout à fait innocemment.

« On peut appeler ça 'énerver' en effet. Qu'il dit en tirant une autre bouffée de fumée à la bonne odeur.

Je le regarde en tournant la tête vers lui, il ne semble pas en faire de cas, il est on ne peut plus calme et regarde à l'horizon…

« Je peux en avoir?

« Vous voulez fumer? Mais vous savez que…

« C'est interdit? Et alors? Vous le faites bien et ce, devant moi!

Il me regarde drôlement, mais au moins il ne m'ignore plus, il semble vouloir sourire mais se retient bien.

« Très bien. Qu'il dit en me tendant le cigare déjà à moitié fumé.

J'en prend un peu et m'étouffe aussitôt, j'ai l'air vraiment stupide, moi qui voulais jouer au dur!

« Ça vous plaît? Qu'il me demande en souriant malicieusement.

Je fini par essuyer les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux et je le regarde sérieusement…

« Non, disons que c'est très… Dégueulasse! Que je lui répond sur une pointe de frustration.

« Fallait pas demander dans ce cas. Qu'il me dit sans paraître dérangé.

Je jette le cigare dans le lac et le regarde encore, triomphant.

« HÉ! Qu'il gueule.

« C'est pas bon, mangez plutôt des bonbons.

J'aime bien la tournure que prennent les choses, je deviens en contrôle, enfin, je pense…

« Et tes lèvres… Elles ont un goût sucré… Ah probablement. Qu'il me dit, l'air de rien en me regardant droit… Sur la bouche.

« Heu…

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Franchement s'il commence à essayer de m'intimider, je me sauve, j'ai horreur de ça!

« Ben… Si on compte que j'ai effectivement mangé du chocolat, des bonbons au citron et…

Il est sur ma bouche? Mais oui, mais oui, j'ai bien senti le professeur Snape sur ma bouche! J'aurais pas du dire bonbons au citron, non, j'aurais pas du! Ah non, j'ai eu peur, c'est seulement son doigt qui essaie de m'empêcher de parler!… HEIN?

« Ne parles pas tant, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu as mangé.

Je le regarde avec mes plus grands yeux, il a l'air très sérieux…

« Je peux parler? Que je demande.

« Oui.

« J'ai oublié de dire que j'avais mangé des cerises.

AHA! Je l'ai bouché, il ne sourit plus!… Mais il s'en vient tout près par contre…

« Des cerises noires? Qu'il me demande sur un ton espiègle.

« Il n'y a que ça ici.

Je souris, je vois bien qu'il s'en fou, il essaie de m'occuper pour approcher d'avantage.

« J'ai horreur des cerises noires… Qu'il me chuchote avant de s'arrêter à trois millimètres de ma bouche.

« Elles étaient pourtant bien mûres et bien sucrées, juteuses et pleines de goût… Que j'ajoute.

Merde, pourquoi j'ai dit ça!

« Dommage, j'aurais peut-être goûté pour m'assurer que je les déteste toujours… Qu'il me répond en posant une main sur mon épaule droite, me cachant le paysage devant moi par le fait même.

« Vous me détestez toujours, moi? Que je demande…

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai demandé ça, c'est sûrement le cigare.

« Je devrais peut-être m'en assurer…

Là je débloque vraiment, il me compare subtilement à des cerises… Ben non en fait c'est pas subtile du tout et moi je joue à son jeu comme un con! Son nez approche dangereusement le miens et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne blaguait pas pour m'intimider…

« Mais quand on arrive au noyau, elle ont un goût amer…

J'espère m'être sauvé la face en disant cela…

« Ça c'est un goût que j'apprécie particulièrement…

C'était à peine audible ce qu'il vient de dire, mais le ton qu'il a prit était surprenant, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va vraiment le faire…

« Vous allez m'embrasser?

J'ai pas eu le choix, il a fallu que je demande, c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent miles à l'heure, qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

« Oui. Qu'il murmure tout bas en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il m'enveloppe la bouche entièrement avec la sienne, sa main se resserre sur mon épaule et son autre main me prend une hanche… Je reste écrasé sur le banc comme un imbécile qui ne sait pas comment réagir… En fait, je ne sais pas. Il soupire, comme s'il venait d'être soulagé de quelque chose et soudainement je sens un peu sa langue toucher ma lèvre supérieur… Merde, je suis tellement tendu. Le cigare qu'il fumait lui donne un goût qui s'apparente au nougat, c'est difficile à dire, mais ce n'est pas désagréable… Bon… Qu'est-ce que je fais?

Sa main remonte un peu mon cou et me caresse la nuque, là où mes cheveux s'arrêtent et j'ai un frisson qui me fait trembler violemment. Il l'a remarqué, il se recule et me regarde…

Il ne dit rien et il revient sur ma bouche, un léger sourire en coin. Cette fois il se blotti contre moi, me calant dans le banc… C'est presque confortable, il est tout chaud et sa poitrine contre la mienne… Il se colle encore plus et recommence son jeu avec sa langue, cette fois-ci je la laisse passer un tout petit peu, juste pour voir.

Je ne sais pas à quoi il a pensé, mais son baiser se fait un peu plus poussé, il m'embrasse à répétition, je devrais peut-être répondre avant qu'il ne se demande ce qui se passe… Je sors un peu ma langue, à peine et rencontre la sienne… Je sens ses reins se coller aux miens, je suis presque couché sur le banc, sa langue…

Il laisse ses souffles sortir par sa bouche et sa réchauffe mes lèvres refroidies par l'humidité de sa salive… Je lui donne un premier baiser, je joue moi aussi avec ma langue sur ses lèvres et je fini par l'embrasser comme il a tant l'air de le souhaiter. Il soupir encore plus longuement. Ça y est, je suis complètement couché sur le banc, lui au-dessus de moi qui n'a pas l'intention de me laisser filer et, bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie de partir.

…

On s'embrasse comme ça depuis longtemps maintenant, j'ai probablement compté deux heures, rien n'a changé, c'est toujours aussi agréable, je n'ai toujours pas envie que ça cesse. Il me caresse avec plus d'assurance que tout à l'heure, sa main a glissé sous mon pull et elle parcours ma poitrine et mon ventre avec passion.

Soudain il s'arrête et se rassoit, je fais la même chose et je me colle à lui en regardant le lac, il fait très noir maintenant et c'est le silence total, à part peut-être le petit vent qui fait danser les feuilles dans les arbres tout autour, tout à fait romantique si j'ose dire. Il ne dit toujours rien et moi, j'ai des milliers de choses à dire qui me brûlent la langue, mais je reste muet, j'aime trop le moment. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux et ses petits baisers sur mon front me donnent envie de l'embrasser encore… Et c'est ce que je fais.

Mon cœur bat fort et j'ai comme un sentiment de hâte qui hante mon corps, je ne veux pas rentrer, je ne veux pas me séparer de lui. Je resserre mon étreinte à sa taille et le regarde droit dans les yeux…

« J…

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, il me sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau, un long baiser, puis se recule en me regardant à son tour…

« Il faut que je rentre. Qu'il me dit en me tendant un cigare.

Il sait très bien que je ne fumerai pas, mais pour moi sa signifie que je le reverrai encore, je n'aurai qu'à lui donner ce cigare et j'imagine qu'il comprendra où je veux en venir. Le voilà qui s'en va, il se retourne vers moi une fois au loin et me sourie, puis repart en silence.

Il est courageux, j'aurais pu ne pas être d'accord et aller tout dire, mais il a quand-même risqué… J'ai mon cœur qui fait des tours et je rentre moi aussi, je met le cigare bien à l'abri dans ma table de chevet, sous une pile de parchemins et je me couche immédiatement, repassant chaque mouvement que nous avons fait ensemble dans ma tête encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

FIN


End file.
